20 Years of Christmas Cheer
by Countess of the Bats
Summary: A series of one-shots featuring Stacy and Schemer's Christmases as a married couple. A little something for all Stacy/Schemer shippers out there. (Don't like, don't read, simple as that!)
1. Prologue

A/N: So, a few months ago, I felt an incredible urge to watch classics from my childhood, and while I was reading the Waitress fanfic, "The Twelve Pies of Christmas", I was attacked by plot bunnies. So, here you are. Something to cool you all off this summer! For some reason, fanfics I write tend to take place during Christmas…Okay, enough of this A/N stuff. On with the story!

* * *

It was Christmas Eve. Shining Time Station had just closed for the day, and Stacy and Schemer were heading home. They couldn't wait for tomorrow. As they stepped outside, they caught sight of something in the air. Snow had begun to fall. Snowflakes fell gently on the ground all over town. Soon, the whole town of Shining Time was covered in a white blanket. It was a beautiful sight, enhanced by the Christmas lights and decorations all over. "Looks like we'll have a white Christmas after all." Stacy declared, marveling at the beauty.

"What better way to close out the year, huh?" Schemer responded as they walked together through the winter wonderland.

The past two years definitely had been eventful for them. During summertime the year prior, Stacy had come to realize that she was starting to see her longtime friend and rival in a romantic light, and he had felt the same way. Once the truth was confessed, they had decided to take the next step in their relationship. He eventually popped the question on Christmas that year, and they got married several months later in May on Ginny's farm. While some thought it was too soon, they knew exactly what they were getting into, since they had known each other for so long. All their family and friends and acquaintances from town were in attendance. Several months later in September, a visit to the doctor confirmed the exciting news that Stacy was pregnant. Their child was due in April. Stacy smiled as she rested her hand on the bump in her midsection, imagining what motherhood was going to be like. Sure, she had her nephews Matt and Dan, but a son or daughter was completely different. A familiar fluttering sensation in her stomach snapped her out of her thoughts. She closed her eyes and inhaled and exhaled deeply.

"You okay?" Schemer asked her with concern.

"Yes, I'm fine, but our little one has the wiggles again.

"Schemer rested his hand on Stacy's belly and said to their child, "Easy there, Schemer Jr. I know you love stretching your limbs, but it's taking a toll on your mommy." He turned to Stacy, "He really is a chip off the old me, ain't he?" Ending his last quote with his 'Schemer laugh'

Stacy chuckled to herself, then brought up the topic they had been going back and forth on since her pregnancy was confirmed, "How are you so sure it's going to be a boy?"

"Schemer's instinct, what else?" He answered.

"Would you be disappointed if he was a she?" She asked him.

Schemer thought for a minute. Finally, he piped up, "Nah, I don't think that's something I'd cry over. Either way, it'll be good to have someone carry on my legacy."

"Happy to hear that from you, _Horace_." She teased him. Schemer gave an annoyed scoff at the mention of his real name, reminding himself to give their child a name he or she was going to appreciate when she got older.

Stacy didn't mind these mini arguments she had with him. They were a part of their relationship, dating back to their first meeting. A few years ago, if someone had told her that she was one day going to be married to the tackily dressed man who gave wrong schedules just to help his business, she never would've believed them.

A short time later, they were finally home, cuddled up on the sofa by a glowing fire, enjoying warm milk with their dinner.

"I can't wait until next year, when we spend Christmas with our little one," Stacy said, a hand on her belly.

"And once our kid is old enough, I'm going to take him to the big hill in the meadow and show him how to sled, like I did when I was little," Schemer declared. "Mommy said she found my old sled when she was cleaning out the attic yesterday. I'm going to give it to Schemer Jr." Stacy smiled at his idea. "In fact, she found a lot of my old things in the attic. I want to see if we could use any of it for the baby."

"We'll take care of it tomorrow after the party!" Tomorrow, they would be spending Christmas at Schemer's mother's house along with Billy and the kids. "But I think we should hold off on outfits just in case our baby's a girl."

Schemer sighed, "Alright, if you say so. But I want to make sure we get my old sled."

As soon as dinner was finished, they slow danced to a song on the radio. After a minute or so of dancing, Stacy let out a yawn and they took that as the cue to go to bed.

* * *

So, what do you think? It's not much, but there will be more in the next chapters! As with all fanfictions I write, this one is subject to revisions and will be eternally under construction.


	2. Heartbeat

'Twas the night before Christmas,  
and all through the house,  
not a creature was stirring…  
except for Stacy and the fussy 8 month old in her arms.

It seemed like only yesterday when she went through 10 hours of labor and gave birth to the bundle of joy known as April Violet Schemer. She was born April 5th, in the early hours of 4:41 AM, five days before her due date. The second the doctors said, "It's a girl", Stacy immediately shot Schemer a tired yet gloating, "I told you so" look. Schemer didn't care. The second he saw her, he felt an instant bond with the child he and his wife had created together with their love. They decided to name her April, after the month she was born in, and gave her the middle name Violet, after the flowers that decorated the hospital room. Billy invited Becky, Dan, Kara, and even Schemee (who was in town for the week) over to the station for a sleepover while they waited for the baby to be born, with Schemer calling every hour for updates. You could imagine the excitement when Billy told them the news the next morning. When they returned home two days later, Becky, Dan, Kara, and Schemee were waiting for them, and they all took turns holding April.

"During that time, a woman named Jackie Park took over as station master at Shining Time Station while Stacy was on maternity leave. Jackie was a single mother with a ten year old son, and she normally worked a desk job at the Indian Valley Railroad headquarters. Within a few weeks of her time working at Shining Time, she and Billy had become well acquainted with each other. Her son Edmond on the other hand, wasn't taking her new friendship very well. He still hadn't adjusted to life since his father's passing two years prior, and he wasn't ready for a replacement anytime soon. When Stacy came to visit one day, she noticed Billy and Jackie hug, and that hug stood a little too long to be just a simple embrace between friends. A smile spread across her face, she knew what was going on between them. Speaking of Billy, he had become a part of April's upbringing as well. Stacy and Schemer decided to have him as April's godfather, and was more than happy to accept. Some nights, he would come over and play his flute to lull her to sleep, and he looked forward to when she was old enough to listen to his stories.

Stacy returned to work in late July, and while she loved working as station manager, she was also embracing motherhood at the same time. From diaper changes to spit up rags, Stacy was beyond ready for any and all of April's needs. Sure, April could be a handful at times, but it was all worth it. She noticed a huge change in Schemer since April's arrival as well. Becoming a father revealed a caring, nurturing, more responsible side to him she never imagined he had. He was was always doting over his daughter, ready around the clock to get her whatever she needed the second she let out a cry. Sometimes he was a little too doting. He practically spoiled her, unlike Stacy, who was better at sticking to her guns and not giving into her. Not all of him had changed though. He was still cocky, crooked, mischievous, and childish, albeit in a lesser extent, but she didn't mind; she didn't want to lose all of the man she loved! As she said to her nephew Matt once, you have to take the bad with the good when it comes to all relationships. During those rare yet occasional times neither of them were available to look after April, she was left in the care of Schemer's mother, who was the best grandmother a baby girl could ask for.

At this moment, Stacy was struggling to get her daughter to sleep. She was clean, fed, and warm, but didn't want to settle down. Stacy was starting to think tonight was going to be a long one when Schemer poked his head in the entryway of the living room. "Hello, ladies," he greeted them. He and Stacy kissed as he sat down next to them, then he kissed the top of April's head. "Better get to sleep soon, my little blossom." Blossom was Schemer's favorite nickname for her, because, "She came at the peak of springtime, just like a flower that blossoms." April squeaked at the sight of her dad, and started grabbing for him. Schemer took her into his arms and rested her head on his chest. Miraculously, she was immediately calm.

Stacy giggled. "Well I'll be. She wanted you this whole time."

"What can I say? I'm irresistible! Even to babies!" He laughed a bit. He stroked the top of April's head and attempted to flatten her bangs. She may have inherited her mother's looks, but there was an easily recognizable cowlick on top. Schemer grinned at the sight of it. After a few minutes snuggled on her daddy's chest, she was fast asleep at last.

The two doting parents put her to bed, and while they were getting ready for bed themselves, Schemer exclaimed quietly, "Wow, our first Christmas as mommy and daddy. Can you believe it?"

Stacy smiled, "I'm looking forward to the Christmases after this one too; the ones that'll be easier for her to remember. Also, we'd better enjoy her baby days as much as possible; she's going to grow up fast!"

"That's what Mommy always warned me about," Schemer responded as he slipped into bed.

After they shut the lights out, Stacy asked him, "So, what's your secret?"

"What secret, Jonesy?"

"How you got her to sleep!"

"Nothing special; I just had her listen to my heartbeat."


	3. Family

I was having a bad time just now, so I decided to remedy it with a bit of writing. Enjoy, everyone!

* * *

It was Christmas morning. 20 month old April was dancing around as Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer played on the TV in the living room, and Stacy was busy in the kitchen. At one point, April was spinning around with so much force she lost her balance and fell down. Schemer was over to pick her up in an instant.

"Aw, did my little blossom get an owwie?" He cooed as he held her tight.

"Owwie," April answered as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Stacy rushed to the living room as soon as the pie was in the oven. "Is everything alright?"

"April was pretending to be a tornado, but gravity got the best of her," Schemer answered.

"Looks like she's inherited your clumsy feet already," Stacy approached the two of them. "Where does it hurt?" She asked her daughter.

April pointed to her knee. It was slightly scratched from the rug, but it seemed to be fine. "I think the surprise upset her more than the impact. She'll be fine," she said with a smile as she kissed her daughter.

For a while, the family of three sat together on the couch, comforting the youngest and watching Christmas specials. The timer went off in the kitchen, and Stacy got her pie out of the oven. Just as she set it to cool, the doorbell rang. Stacy welcomed Dan, Becky, and Kara inside, their arms full of presents. Dan headed into the kitchen to help his aunt decorate Christmas cookies, while Becky and Kara went to visit April. April showed the girls her scratched knee.

"April had an accident earlier," Schemer told them.

"Not unlike you," Kara joked. She and Becky laughed.

"H-A, H-A, H-A," Schemer responded. "Haven't your parents ever taught you not to laugh at others' misfortunes?" Schemer answered them, referring obviously to himself.

"By the way, we have something for her," Becky said as she dug into her pocket. She pulled out a pair of bright red ribbons.

"Pretty!" April exclaimed at the sight of the ribbons.

"Yep!" Kara said as she and Becky tied them on her pigtails. "And they're for you!" April giggled as the ribbons were tied in her hair.

Back in the kitchen, Stacy and Dan were finishing up with the last batch of cookies. "Stacy! Come look at this!" Schemer called from the living room.

Stacy beamed at the sight of her daughter. "Now, where did those beautiful ribbons come from?"

"Kara and I got them for her, Stacy!" Becky answered.

"You look so cute with those ribbons in your hair!" Stacy told April, touching her nose. "They'll look perfect with her new dress!"

"So, honey, when should we leave for the park?" Schemer asked.

"Well, Dan and I have finished decorating the last batch of cookies, so I'd say we can leave now." The kids cheered, and Stacy went to get April's new outfit ready.

Snow was still on the ground, and the decorations were twinkling all over town. April was bundled up in her new winter outfit with the ribbons still in her hair, taking in the wonders of the world around her as her parents pushed her around in her stroller while the kids followed closely behind. As they approached the park, they were greeted by a trio of familiar faces: Billy, Jackie, and Edmond.

"Billy!" April squeaked when she saw her godfather.

Billy reached down and greeted her. "Hello there, little one. Have you been good?"

"Other than a fall earlier today, she's been alright," Schemer said.

"What about you?" Billy asked. "How's fatherhood been?"

"Some days I wish were easier, but this little blossom is the light of my life." Schemer said. "I wouldn't trade her for all the nickels in the world. What in the world has she done to me?"

"Never thought I'd hear you say that," Billy stated. "Being a father has changed you hasn't it?"

"Is that a bad thing?" Schemer asked.

"Of course not." Billy answered. "It's changed you for the better, and that's a very good thing,"

Meanwhile, Jackie and Stacy were chatting.

"It's great to see you again, Stacy," Jackie beamed. "How's little April been?"

"Other than a scraped knee from this morning, she's fine!" Stacy answered.

"Those ribbons look so beautiful in her hair."

"Oh, yes. She reminds me of me when I was her age," Stacy said.

"I'll bet you bonded really well with your mother, too," Jackie said.

The mood between the ladies suddenly changed. "Not exactly," Stacy sighed.

"What's wrong?" Jackie asked.

"Well, you see, I lost my mother when I was only two years old. I don't have a lot of memories of her. But it wasn't all bad. My dear grandmother Gracie Jones was always around to help my father raise me, my brothers Norman and Peter, and my sister Tracy after our mother was gone. Growing up, while I never had an actual mother, I grew such a strong bond with my granny. She was the mother figure I needed, and I wouldn't have had it any other way."

"That's so beautiful," Jackie responded.

"I see Edmond's been adjusting really well these days, too," Stacy said.

"Oh, definitely. He's doing much better this year than last year. He's starting to get along really well with Billy." Jackie answered as she watched her son and significant other talking together.

"Hey, Jackie, do you think there's a chance, well…" Stacy said, smiling.

"Huh? I-oh, oh! Yes, well, as of right now, we don't know. We're both trying to take things slowly." Jackie answered.

"Oh, that's good to know. It's never a good idea to rush into things," Stacy said. Becky, Dan, and Kara started chuckling upon hearing her say those words. Stacy looked at them confusedly.

After a fun time in the park, everyone went back to Stacy and Schemer's house for Christmas treats and cheer.

* * *

Hope you guys don't mind my headcanons. What do you all think? Also, I love reviews, so it would mean a lot to me if you left one! As always, this fic is eternally under construction.


	4. Blizzard

Hey, guys! I wrote the first three chapters of this fanfic while I was on vacation, and I'm now home! I don't have much this time around, but I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

They said it was only going to be, at most, 3 inches, and at least, flurries and dusting.

They were wrong.

The snow took a turn for the worst and turned into a violent blizzard that would last until tomorrow. All trains on the railroad were taken out of service, which meant a lot of peoples' plans for the holiday were cancelled. Meanwhile, everyone was instructed to stay inside and off the roads, which meant Stacy and Schemer were going home earlier than planned that day.

After picking April up from Schemer's mother's house, the family of three made it home with only slight difficulty from the snow on the roads. Luckily for them, the blizzard didn't really start to pick up until the moment they got home.

"I can't believe the snow turned so violent," Stacy said as she hung up her coat and winter wear. "Think of all those people who can't see their families now due to the storm!"

"Hey, last time this happened, my fortune telling machine started making a fortune itself! So maybe-" before Schemer could finish, Stacy shot him a glare. "Sorry," he quickly said.

"Fortune?" April asked as Schemer set the 2 1/2 year old down.

"It's a long story, April." Stacy said as she got April's coat and winter wear off. "Let's just say Daddy went too far with a bit of simple luck once." She turned to her husband, "And we'd better not start putting ideas in her head!" Stacy was constantly worrying that April was going to inherit her father's cunning mindset, and did whatever she could to prevent her from getting ideas from him.

"I'm cold, Mommy." April said, shivering a little.

"I know just the solution for that," Stacy answered. She whispered something in Schemer's ear, and he ran outside while Stacy got April into her pajamas.

Schemer entered the house with his arms full of wood. Soon, the family of three were huddled together by the glowing, blazing fireplace, enjoying a simple but warm dinner.

"Yep, we'll definitely have a white Christmas this year," Schemer stated.

April was gazing at the wondrous sight outside. "Snow is pretty!"

"April's right." Stacy said. "Even with all the burdens it brings, snow really is pretty."

Stacy approached April at the window. "See all those snowflakes, April? My granny once told me that not only are they a beautiful sight, but each and every one of them is different."

Schemer approached the girls. "Now that I think about it, being snowed in also brings moments like these."

Stacy smiled at him. "You're right. So what if tonight didn't go as planned? It's going to help us appreciate simplicities of life." She turned to her daughter, "Lessons like these are definitely something April should learn."

A little while later, the three of them were back on the couch, huddled together like a group of penguins in the cold, harsh winter, sipping after-dinner hot cocoa and watching a special on TV about a boy who builds a snowman and goes on adventures with him. April was fascinated by the snowman, but Stacy and Schemer were more amazed at the visuals of the special. When the special was almost over, April suddenly let out a huge yawn and fell asleep on the spot. Her parents brought her up to her room and tucked her in.

As they got ready for bed themselves, Schemer turned to his wife. "I can't believe how beautiful those landscapes in that special were."

Stacy responded, "There's somewhere I'd love to travel to. Maybe once April is older, we could go on a trip together!"

Schemer piped up, "That's a good idea, that is, if Mr. King lets us." The two of them laughed together.

"For now, as said before, let's just enjoy things as they are right now," Stacy said as she and her husband kissed.


	5. Sickly

"Mommy? Daddy?" Stacy and Schemer were about to climb into bed when they were interrupted by their daughter. "I don't feel well."

"What's wrong?" Stacy lifted her daughter onto the bed.

"I feel dizzy, and my throat hurts." April answered. Stacy managed to get a glimpse of her tongue which resembled a strawberry. A wave of worry swept over her. A month prior, right before Thanksgiving, one of the children who went to April's preschool had caught strep and was bedridden for two weeks. When he came back, it spread to three other children.

"Schemer, do you remember that boy who had strep?" Stacy asked.

"Yeah, why?" Schemer responded.

"I hope April didn't catch it as well." Stacy said, worriedly.

Schemer felt her forehead. She was warm to the touch. "I think this fever will tell us otherwise."

Stacy quickly grabbed a thermometer, and took April's temperature. It read 100.1 degrees.

"Looks like you're going to be spending Christmas in bed." Stacy declared as she and Schemer walked her back to her room.

Once April was in bed, Schemer tucked her in while Stacy made her some lemon tea with honey and prepared cold wet cloths for her forehead. April wrapped herself in her father's old blankie, and for the next hour or so, her parents hovered over her like a mare over her newborn foal. Tonight was going to be a long night indeed.

Eventually, she fell asleep, a few hours past her bedtime.

* * *

The next morning, April wasn't feeling any better from last night. She didn't want to open her presents or eat her breakfast aside from a glass of cold milk her mother brought her.

"We're taking her to Dr. Binder as soon as he's available." Stacy declared that morning.

"For now, I suppose we should try to enjoy Christmas." Schemer responded. "As difficult as it may be with a bedridden daughter."

"Why did I have to be sick on Christmas?" April asked.

"Hey, don't feel too bad, kid. If you're still sick by the time school stars up again, you might not have to go back!" Schemer gave his trademark laugh that April loved, but not even he could make her smile.

Stacy approached her daughter, "April, I know things aren't turning out the way you wanted them to, but you shouldn't let it ruin your holiday. If you keep on sulking, you won't be able to enjoy the specials later today!"

April's face lit up at the mention of the Christmas specials. Within a few hours, she was situated on the couch, covered in a blanket, opening and enjoying all her presents as she watched A Charlie Brown Christmas. She still didn't have much of an appetite, so she couldn't fully enjoy her meals, but she managed to eat what she could, and cold milk helped soothe her throat. At this moment, April was trying to imitate Snoopy and his dog dish with her frisbee as Stacy and Schemer were all smiles; it was great seeing their daughter back to her old self again.

"I hope I can go back to preschool soon and show it to everybody!" April said as she hugged her new outfit.

"Be careful what you wish for, kid," Schemer responded and Stacy gave him a playful glare.

"Mommy, you were right, I shouldn't let being sick ruin today."

"See what a little positive attitude can get you?" Stacy asked April as she kissed her on the forehead.

"Honey, you really do work miracles." Schemer gave Stacy a kiss as well. The family of three hugged tightly.

* * *

That night, as April was about to go to bed, she noticed something outside her window.

"April, you need to rest up if you're going to get better," Stacy said as she noticed April was out of bed.

"Mommy, look!" April pointed to a bundle of twigs and sticks on the tree branch right below her windowsill. Inside it was a quartet of tiny eggs. It really was the most beautiful sight, and on Christmas of all days.

"Alright, what's going on, ladies?" Schemer asked as he passed by April's room.

"Daddy, look what I found!" April dragged her father towards the window.

"Well, will you look at that! Somebody wants to share a home with us!" Schemer exclaimed.

"There you go, April. While you wait to get better, you can wait and watch them hatch!" Stacy assured. "Now, get to bed. You can see them again in the morning."

Shortly after April was asleep, Stacy could tell Schemer had something on his mind.

"Okay, what kind of scheme are you inventing this time?" she asked him.

"On the contrary, my dear missus," he begun, "those eggs made me think...do you think we're ready for a second yet?"

Stacy's eyes went wide. She thought for a few seconds. "Right now, I don't know, but I wouldn't mind either way," she answered.

"It would be nice if April had someone to play with other than those germ-ridden brats at the preschool," Schemer chuckled.

Stacy knew he was only joking. "Whatever happens, happens. We'll wait and see."


End file.
